Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5(-8-8x)-(-7x-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{-8-8x}{)} - (-7x-1) $ $ {-40-40x} - (-7x-1) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -40-40x {-1(}\gray{-7x-1}{)} $ $ -40-40x + {7x+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-40x + 7x} {-40 + 1}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-33x} {-40 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-33x} {-39}$ The simplified expression is $-33x-39$